


The Secretariat's Dilemma

by Reveri



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveri/pseuds/Reveri
Summary: Before Gianna, Bianca, and Valentina, the Volturi had a human secretary named Eleanor. Caius/OC.
Relationships: Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	The Secretariat's Dilemma

_the secretariat's dilemma_

_(a story told in six parts)_

_by Reveri_

* * *

When Eleanor wakes that morning, she starts her day with a gentle breath.

Her long lashes flutter on top of cold, pale cheeks, and brown, bleary eyes spend a few minutes watching the sunlight make specs of fog and fleeting dust visible as they stream through the room's thin, chiffon curtains.

_Another quiet morning._

Waking early is second nature to her now, but when Eleanor pushes herself up from the comfort of her bed, she can't help but glance twice at the date displayed on her digital clock. _June 12th_ , it read.

"Happy birthday to me," Eleanor whispered.

When she gathers her bearings, she heads to the bathroom to change out of her satin night slip and prepare herself for the day. She's never been late – not even once – and while the advent of her twenty-fifth birthday marked quite the momentous occasion, she refused to allow any sort of punctual leniency.

After all, after today, Eleanor was finally free.

Ꮙ

Eleanor moves unhurriedly. When she steps out of her room, she takes the time to gaze at each nook and cranny of the west wing. With each rake of her gaze through the interiors of the castle, she committed every corner and every piece of it to the depths of her memory. By the time she made her way to the lobby, her eyes were glossed, slightly wet with the gleam of her reverie. She would miss the spiraling staircases, Eleanor thought, the art on stained-glass windows, the noise of the courtyard fountain in the morning. As she crossed the expanse of the marble corridor, the sound of her heels, Eleanor noted, mimicked the ticking of a slow clock.

"You look well, Eleanor," Demetri greeted her when she passed him on the lounge. " _Buongiorno_."

Eleanor smiled at him. She would miss him, too. " _Buona giornata,_ Demetri."

His gaze narrowed suspiciously at her. "You're in a good mood. You're earlier than you usually are, too." His gaze was trained on her as she made her way to her desk. "Has something happened?"

A warm feeling started to bloom in her chest. With the small, secretive smile, Eleanor replied, "Yes."

Depositing herself behind the desk, Eleanor started to organize and sort through official documents. After which, she inspected three stacks of newly arrived mail waiting for her on the counter, and the state of her stationary equipment stored in the side cubby. Most of the letters were of low importance, so she didn't need to harry her morning routine to address them. Peaceful office mornings were rare, given the nature of her work, but they were always welcome.

 _Inkpads and stamps, check. Fountain pens, check. Daily calendar, check._ She glanced at the time. _7:15 AM._

Nodding to herself once, she flipped the signage on the corner of the table. _The Secretariat is in._

Demetri appeared in front of her and, with a mischievous smile, rung her bell.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, Demetri?"

He leaned on the counter, propped his chin on a palm and sent her a pointed look. "Well?" He prompted. "What's got the secretary so happy this morning?"

"Well," she said slowly, a small smile making its way to her lips again. "Today's the day I resign."

Demetri froze. With a shake of his head, he made a show of cleaning his ears with the tip of his pinky finger. "Sorry, I'm not sure I heard that correctly?"

She rolled her eyes at him again and began sifting through records and contracts in the file cabinet to her left. "I'll be staying three more weeks to train my replacement, but, yes, you heard correctly." Eleanor said casually. "I'm resigning."

She threw him a glance and chuckled at the myriad of expressions that crossed his face – bewilderment, confusion, disbelief… When the realization finally dawned on him, he gaped at her with wide, red eyes. "It's your twenty-fifth birthday?"

She hummed distractedly in assent and proceeded to arrange a bundle of papers on a copper tray.

"Do the Masters know?" Demetri inquired in a low voice. "Do they even _remember?"_

Eleanor rose from her seat. Straightening her blouse and then her pencil skirt, she lifted the tray and let Demetri peer at the document on the topmost of the pile.

_Having fulfilled all my obligations according to The Agreement, I, Eleanor Antonia Del Carlo, hereby tender my irrevocable resignation to the Coven…_

"We're about to find out." Eleanor said with a wink. Tray in hold, she walked around the reception desk and made her way through the double doors of the throne room with practiced ease.

Stunned and speechless, Demetri could only stare at her back as it disappeared from view, and the high, double doors closed behind her with a firm thud. When he finally recovered, Demetri took off running to the direction of the east wing.

 _"Manache!"_ He cursed under his breath.

Thanks to his ability, he knew exactly where each of the guards were. But if what Eleanor said was true... he couldn't spare even a single moment. They needed to come up with a contingency plan for the disaster that awaited them.

After all, after today, the world was going to erupt in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Volturi/OC fic because I thought to myself: "What would happen if Caius' secretary quit?" and then TSD was born. Let me know what you think!


End file.
